


Thumbellina

by beta_cygni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy tale retelling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thumbelina - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_cygni/pseuds/beta_cygni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gaston resorts to a magic spell to coerce Belle into marrying him, she sees few options but to summon the Dark One's powers to restore her. But since she is now merely four inches tall, she is quite literally placing her life in the dark sorcerer's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I have written/shared in years. It just popped into my head and hope it will be enjoyable :)

"For the last time: I will never be your wife, much less your _bedmate_."  
  
Belle was livid. At first, she had been coy and polite enough about Gaston's advances, thinking that his whim would eventually pass to another village girl. Instead, things had spiraled until he was invading every aspect of her life; ambushing her when she was walking about town, lurking at every gathering she might want to attend, showing up at her door unannounced and uninvited. It seemed like her rebuttals were feeding his ardor rather than abating it. Worst of all, many of the villagers had taken for granted that Gaston, the loudest, burliest man of the village, would gain the upper hand and were already regarding them as a couple. The notion that any man could simply claim her as his own, as if she were some patch of land or tombola prize, without question infuriated Belle even more than the harassment itself. She had concluded that getting rid of Gaston once and for all would fall entirely on her and so it was high time for the gloves to come off.  
  
As the tall, black-haired young man once again stood akimbo before her, barring her way, she continued:  
  
"I want you to leave me _alone_ , Gaston. The more you pester and hound me, the more loathsome I find you. _Just stop_."  
  
She had expected some protest or at least denial, so she was puzzled when Gaston suddenly smiled cockily.  
  
"Ah, Belle. You just never see what's best for you, even when it is right before your eyes. Well, I guess I will have to make you see the light another way..."  
  
A sharp and unexpected motion of his hand made Belle jump and she felt the coolness of a liquid splashing her face and hair. What had he just done? She first felt outrage at the offense but it quickly turned to concern once she glimpse the small vial in Gaston's large fist.  
  
"What is...?"  
  
She tried to speak but was interrupted by the world whirling and dissolving around her. She shut her eyes in shock and felt a strange and prickly sensation, like a strong wind full of tiny shards, engulf her. Within a few seconds, the feeling ceased and Belle tentatively opened her eyes.  
  
She must have been transported elsewhere; the whole world had _changed_.  
  
At first, she though she had been dispatched to a quarry or desert, for she was standing on a rocky soil among boulders; though she noticed huge formations- were they mountains?- at the corner of her eye. Then she heard Gaston's booming laughter from far above and she began to slowly comprehend what had occured. She peered ahead and saw a large leather object resting on the ground: Gaston's _boot_. Judging by its size, Belle estimated with horror that she was now three or four inches tall.  
  
"Huh; it seems the clothing shrunk down with you." She heard his foghorn-like voice utter with some disappointment.  
  
The consummate _oaf_. Belle managed to feel more disgust than fear, even in her shocking predicament. For a moment, she considered dashing towards the nearest building, which was now for her approximately four hundred yards away, but she bristled at the thought of him seeing her scuttling about in disarray like an insect. Even though she couldn't know whether his intention was to keep her in a jar or crush her like a beetle, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her run, especially since it was futile considering her size.  
  
"Hehehe, poor little Belle. you seem pretty out of sorts. Well, let me help you; this is very simple..."  
  
He reached into his pocket and crouched so that Belle could see another vial in his palm, this one full of a bluish liquid.  
  
"This is the antidote to your little problem. Be a good girl, become my wife and I will return you to your more... desirable form. If you refuse, then I guess you'll just have to make a new life for yourself among mice or lizards. So what do you say?"  
  
Obviously, he had envisioned that she would accept his terms without hesitation. He grinned as he teasingly tugged at the bottle's cork stopper and leaned his ear closer to Belle, whose new voice was as wispy as her new body.  
  
" _No_." She shouted as loudly as she could. "How _dare_ you?"  
  
Gaston was taken aback.  
  
"You stubborn wench... Maybe the potion shrunk your already puny brain a bit further. Well, you'll come around; you'll see..."  
  
Belle was startled as Gaston's large, gloved hand landed behind her. Her heart jumped in her throat as his fingers closed around her like a cage. Was he about to squash her? His hands were brutish and clumsy enough to mash her to a pulp even by mere accident. She was roughly knocked over and landed in his palm. Disoriented, she felt herself turning and tumbling until the hand released her and she fell from a certain height, too jarred to scream. She landed limply in a sort of tarp, though she realized from the strong leather smell that she had probably been dumped inside a pouch. It was pitch dark aside from a few thin beams of light coming from above, where the pouch was held shut by drawstrings. She was swung from side to side as Gaston began walking. Nearly overwhelmed by the terror and the indignity of her situation, Belle felt tears welling up though she steadied herself. She had to think of how to get herself out of this insane quandary and every moment counted.  
  
For one, when had Gaston begun dabbling in magic? No; he hadn't cast the spell himself. These were potions he had procured. Belle cringed at the thought of Gaston elaborating his noxious plan for days, possibly months. She realized that there was one person with the kind of power- and the willigness to bargain- to make such a scheme possible: The Dark One. Had Gaston been so arrogant and egotistic as to invoke the dark sorcerer's help to ensnare her? It seemed outlandish, but he was certainly thoughtless enough. In any case, it left Belle with very few options. If the Dark One had been willing to strike a deal with Gaston, she would have to convince the wizard to strike a better deal with her.  
  
She shuddered. She had nothing to offer the magician and, as he was known to remind anyone who sought him out, _magic always comes with a price_. Belle wondered what had been the price for her stature and freedom. Once again, tears and anger rose from her core and she decided that facing the sorcerer was her only real chance. After all, she was helpless at the bottom of a bag, waiting to be dropped, snapped or crushed at any instant. Odds were that she would be killed before she could ever devise a way to get to the antidote by her own means.  
  
She closed her eyes, stilled her mind as best as she could and said the name:  
  
"Rumplestiltskin."  
  
Nothing happened; she was still swaying with the pouch's every motion. She called again, with all the despair and might she could muster:  
  
" _Rumplestiltskin_."  
  
Wouldn't he come? He had helped formulating this ignoble fate; she had to have at least a say in this. She would give anything...  
  
"Well, well; what do we have here..."  
  
She heard the sneering, sing-song voice through the bag's leather walls and felt Gaston stop abruptly. The voice continued:  
  
"I must say, this is not the sight I was expecting... Where is the _lady_ , then?"  
  
"I... I have no business with you, Dark One. Begone." Belle heard Gaston say with bravado, though there was some alarm in his voice. The Dark One replied with a snicker.  
  
"Indeed; it seems my business is with your... company, wherever she is. Ah, _I see_..."  
  
Belle felt a sudden jolt, then a very slight motion from the pouch until she sensed a hard surface underneath her. Confused, she waited a moment until she heard the sorcerer's voice again:  
  
"Well, come out; I haven't got all day."  
  
She struggled to pull the pouch open but managed to crawl out of it. It had somehow been lowered to the ground and she stepped out onto the road, smoothing her dress around her. Rumplestiltskin cocked his head, his embers-like eyes narrowing. His appearance was as strange as Belle had heard. His features were sharp, his skin like pale celadon flecked with gold. He was clad in black and blood-red leather. The fact that he was as tall as a redwood tree in comparison to herself did not make the encounter any more reassuring.  
  
Gaston managed to speak again, though with even less calm:  
  
"Belle... you summoned _him_? This _monster_?..." He chided with both fear and scorn. Belle found the courage to both glare at him and face Rumplestiltskin.  
  
"Didn't you make a deal with him to make me... like this?" She asked the Dark One, to which he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry, dearie, I'm not the purveyor of such-" he grimaced "-shoddy magic. My best guess is some roadside peddling witch. You're quite lucky you managed to remain in a single piece..." He had a shrill giggle.  
  
"I have the antidote... This is none of your affair." Gaston interjected, seemingly in an attempt to reclaim some control over the situation. Rumplestiltskin's gaze shot to him, his lips curling into what could have been amusement, disdain or both.  
  
" _Besides_ ," He snapped as if he had been interrupted, "even if I were to have concocted such a ridiculous spell, I doubt that this boor would have agreed to the _price_..." He swiftly flicked a hand towards Gaston who jumped back in surprise. "Complete and permanent _impotence_." Rumplestiltskin cackled gleefuly as Gaston suddenly placed a hand to his groin, as if something had bitten him there. He took several paces back, his face blanched with worry.  
  
"Begone." Rumplestiltskin spat and Gaston hurried away without as much a glance back at Belle.  
  
After a silence, Belle spoke up again, as loudly as she could.  
  
"So, can you please turn me back? I... I know there will be a price..."  
  
Rumplestiltskin leaned towards her. His expressions were unscrutable but this time he seemed somewhere between irritated and puzzled.  
  
"As you have witnessed, there is a high price for wasting my time. I had nothing to do with your little domestic disturbance..."  
  
"But..."  
  
He raised a finger as in warning.  
  
"That said, I am willing to let this slide; this amused me for a short while. But you already know where to find your antidote and you cannot afford _my_ cure."  
  
"I summoned you. Will you not help me?" Belle exclaimed with dismay.  
  
Rumplestiltskin stared at her; he was getting impatient. He hissed:  
  
"The state you're in, it would take me serious work to return you to your original form _unscathed_. Work and _time_. The price would be much higher than you simply returning to your lout and getting the antidote for..."  
  
"He is not _my_ anything." Belle yelled angrily. "Now what is your price?"  
  
The Dark One narrowed his eyes again; he seemed taken aback yet perplexed at being addressed with such aplomb by a mere peasant girl, much less one that was barely taller than his forefinger. He scowled manacingly:  
  
"Very well. My price is that you stay with me; as my servant." He grinned and straightened himself. He turned his heels and seemed ready to vanish when Belle's voice stopped him.  
  
"Alright. I will."  
  
Rumplestiltskin turned back towards her, his face still a scowling mask.  
  
"Let me get this straight... You'd rather come with _me_ than go with him? Do you realize who I am?"  
  
Belle was getting flustered and tired from her ordeal, but she answered as steadily as she could.  
  
"I do. At least, this is my _own_ choice. If this is the only shred of freedom left for me, I take it."  
  
After a few seconds of fidgeting, Rumplestiltskin threw his hands in an unconcerned gesture and shrugged.  
  
"Very well then," He declared. "I have your word and you have mine..." He shuffled and paced some more. He looked unsure as to what to do next. "I will have to carry you, somehow..."  
  
He crouched and seemed to hesitate. Belle was apprehensive, but reasoned that since she had already been picked up by a hand, a brutish one at that, she could tolerate another go. Besides, there was little choice. She crossed her arms, half hugging herself, and waited for contact with glaucous skin and blackened nails. However, Rumplestiltskin whisked his hand and a deep red, silk handkerchief materialized between his fingers. He placed it in a perfect square on the ground before Belle. She gingerly walked to the center of the fabric and sat a bit nervously. She was anticipating to be lugged around like she had been in Gaston's pouch, yet she barely felt any motion as Rumplestiltskin delicately folded each corner above her and smoothly picked up the makeshift bag. She thought she saw a purplish mist swirling about and felt slightly dizzy, though it was soon over. She sensed firmness again beneath her and the red silk pouch fell open with a soft rustling.  
  
The castle they were in would have seem enormous even if Belle had been her proper size. She could make out tall, dark stone walls covered in places, including the windows, by heavy drapes. The little light that seeped in was cold and gloomy. Rumplestiltskin had placed her atop a large- though everything was large at this point- wooden table. It was mostly barren save for a single candle a few paces from where Belle stood. The Dark One seemed determined to go straight to business. His long fingers were fidgeting once again.  
  
"I will need a... _part_ of you, to study the spell you're under. A snip of hair would do, or also a scrap of fabric from your dress since it has also responded to the charm."  
  
"H...How much do you need?" Belle asked a bit anxiously.  
  
"A mere speck will do. I don't need to _see_ it; I need but a trace of its magic."  
  
"Alright... A lock of hair then?"  
  
She felt a rush of air as Rumplestiltskin's hand brushed over her, without touching. She once again caught a glimpse of purple vapor. Her hands instantly flew to her head but she felt nothing awry as she smoothed down her chestnut waves.  
  
"Might as well get to work; there is no telling how long this may take." The magician said with an annoyed sigh. He produced a contrived bow and swiftly walked away, disappearing in the gloom of his mansion.  
  
Belle could only sit and guess how long it would take for the Dark One to reappear. She also had nothing to distract her mind from pondering her dismal fate. She hadn't spared a thought for what life with the sorcerer would entail. At the time of her deal, she had been too appalled, had felt too violated by Gaston's spell over her person, to even fear the one everyone called _the Dark One_ in hushed tones. She wondered if she had been too rash in her decision to surrender her life to Rumplestiltskin; though it had to be a better outcome than ending up bludgeoned to bits in the bottom of a brute's dank pocket. She rubbed her forehead and tried to put the many unpleasantries of the day behind her.

Aside from the candle's glow, the rest of the room had gone pitch black. Belle concluded that night had fallen. She began folding the handkerchief, which was the size of a large sheet to her, and after a few minutes had fashioned herself a bedding of sorts. She removed her shoes and slipped between two folds of silk. At least, it was soft and there was enough warmth drifting from the nearby candle to comfort her. Sooner than she would have expected under the circumstances, she was lulled into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle had been awake for several minutes, yet she was still curled up under the cover of red silk. The previous day's events were stirring her drowsy mind and she didn't feel quite ready to face the enormity of her new situation and of the world itself. Then the notion of spending her day moping inside a handkerchief seemed even more unbecoming, so she poked her head out. The candle had burnt itself out but daylight was sufficient, albeit still drab. Belle became aware of warmth radiating behind her. She turned as she rose and was surprised to see a teapot. She immediately scanned the room, as far as she could see, however there was nobody in sight. The cavernous room was completely silent. Belle returned her attention to the teapot; there was a cup next to it. She frowned. The idea of tea was delightful, but the teapot might as well have been a life-size porcelain elephant. Her head hardly reached the lip of the cup. She walked slowly around the pot and cup and froze at her next discovery:  
  
It was a thimble.  
  
Belle stared at it with bemusement. Had it been dropped there by accident? Surely the Dark One hadn't been mending socks as she slept. She approached the silver implement and noticed the faint plume of steam rising from it. It was filled with tea. Belle smiled despite herself. The substitution was pragmatic and without ceremony, though she couldn't help feeling grateful. She hadn't known what to expect; a thimbleful of warm tea was a welcome source of comfort. It still was like a large bowl in her hands, but it served its purpose and the tea felt wonderful. As she sipped, she saw a saucer with thin slices of lemon, a dollop of honey and pomegranate seeds. She ate two seeds, which were like large, juicy plums. Sated, she tried to smooth her hair and slept-in dress as best she could, then set off to explore the table's every edge. She found no practical way to climb down, though the prospect of finding herself roaming a dark, labyrinthine castle in her current state seemed rather pointless.  
  
After several long minutes pacing the wooden boards aimlessly, Belle wondered how often Rumplestiltskin would show himself. The silence was getting oppressive and boredom was setting in. Her shoes were tracing patterns in dust patches she found on the table. This gave her an idea. With some effort, she dragged a slice of lemon from the saucer and squeezed some of its juice on a corner of the silk cloth. She then began polishing the wood by pushing the cloth around with her feet, uncovering a glossy golden brown under the grayish grime. It was a trivial task, though she found it satisfying: It kept her busy and took her mind off her concerns. She had cleaned nearly a third of the table's surface when his voice startled her.  
  
"What are you doing?" His tone was strident as usual, though he seemed genuinely curious. Belle bashfully pushed a lock of hair off her face.  
  
"Um, I just thought... I might as well get started... on some work." She answered, remembering to speak loudly.  
  
Rumplestiltskin looked nonplussed.  
  
"I don't expect you to clean the place in your state, dearie; that would be rather sisyphean..." He scoffed. Belle shuffled uncomfortably and looked away. At the corner of her eye, she saw his fingers winding and unwinding themselves.  
  
"Well," He cleared his throat, "You certainly are _enterprising_..."  
  
She looked back at him but he had turned away, pacing the room restlessly.  
  
"I'm afraid the cure will take longer than expected..." He continued, "The magic is a mess; a hodgepodge of charms patched together. I suspect the 'antidote' the _imbecile_ was counting on could have flipped you inside out as soon as fixed you." He had a derisive chuckle.  
  
"Then it seems I was making the right choice after all." Belle piped with a touch of pride.  
  
Rumplestiltskin had a small jerk of the head.  
  
"You went for the greater skills; I'll grant you that."  
  
"Though you wanted me to go back to him." Belle said scornfully.  
  
"I didn't _care_ either way. It's not my habit to get entangled in stupid little love quarrels. If I did, I wouldn't get a single second to myself..." He grimaced with disgust.  
  
There was a sulking sort of silence before Belle said quietly:  
  
"In any case, thank you for the tea."  
  
"What?... Oh, wait..."  
  
The sorcerer waved his hand and Belle's voice echoed loudly in the room as she yelled:  
  
"THANK YOU FOR THE TEA..."  
  
She stopped and clasped her hands to her mouth. It seemed Rumplestiltskin had restored- or amplified- her voice, at least, to a normal range.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry... Well, thank you for that, too." She said with a shy shrug, which Rumplestiltskin seemed to mirror:  
  
"Much less tedious this way..."  
  
He turned away again and walked out of the room.  
  
Moments streched and Belle eventually found herself returning to her polishing project. After much labour, she reached the last corner and streched her limbs, sore from the effort. She gazed around the room and sighed. How long would she be left to her own devices? Furthermore, how long would she have to contend with being the size of a vole? She cringed at the fleeting thought that perhaps Rumplestiltskin's magic could never unravel the curse, but she shook the idea out of her head. Surely the most powerful dark sorcerer in the land would figure out the solution; sooner or later. In the meantime, Belle realized with discomfort that she was sticky with lemon juice, dust and sweat. Stranded on her table, without any clue as to when the magician would return- if at all- that day, she had no access to water.  
  
Although...  
  
She turned towards the teapot and cup which had been left in the same spot. The tea was merely water with a few herbs. It would be better than sticky muck; if only she could reach it. She pushed the cup until it touched the teapot. Placing her foot inside the cup's handle, she verified that the cup wouldn't tip over from her weight. She placed the other foot at the top of the handle, then managed to balance herself on the lip by holding on to the side of the teapot. So far, it wasn't going too badly. She reached up to the teapot's handle and hoisted herself on top of it. From there, it was fairly easy to lean towards the opening. She pushed the lid, hoping to lightly slide it aside, thought it came clear off with a jolt and fell. Belle flinched as the lid clattered onto the table; it traced a few circles before stopping, to her relief, without shattering. She peered inside the pot to evaluate whether she could reach the water level. If she leaned far enough, she could possibly wash her hands and face. She leaned further and further until she felt, with alarm, her knees slip onto the smooth, curvy porcelain. She mused too late that this had been a bad idea after all. She gasped as she felt herself tumble towards the dark, fragrant pit but then felt her belt tighten around her waist and her body abruptly jolted upwards. She sensed herself flying in an dizzying arc and landed back on the tabletop; dazed and shaken but unharmed.  
  
Rumplestiltskin was sputtering angrily:  
  
" _Are you unhinged, girl?_ If I'd known you'd planned to drown yourself, I wouldn't be wasting my time with your stupid spell!"  
  
Belle realized he must have plucked her out of the pot as she toppled over. On top of the shock of her fall, she felt dreadfully embarrassed.  
  
"I wasn't trying to _kill_ myself..." She retorted testily.  
  
"What then? If you wanted more _tea_ , you simply needed to _ask_." His hands were flying about with exasperation.  
  
This was awful; she had only wanted to bathe. She felt humiliated and on the verge of tears.  
  
"I didn't want tea; I was trying to wash the grime off of me, which, if you hadn't noticed, is quite the feat in my situation." She had turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her flushed and teary. She heard him pause, then shuffle.  
  
"Oh." He said, a bit hoarsly.  
  
"Just a wet cloth would do..." Belle asked meekly; she tried not to sniff but failed.  
  
"Well... Fair enough... I... Just a moment..."  
  
Rumplestiltskin sounded disconcerted. Belle heard him hurry out of the room. She took the opportunity to walk behind the teapot to retreive her composure. She slid against the china surface and sat, hugging her knees. How could she get accustomed to these kind of indignities every day? It was like she wasn't human anymore; she certainly couldn't do anything like a human any longer. She had truly lost all freedom.  
  
She heard Rumplestiltskin return; it took a few seconds for him to speak.  
  
"Well, then..." He began but trailed off.  
  
Belle peeked around the pot and saw him place something atop a higher stone ledge, under a sconce. She couldn't make out what it was but Rumplestiltskin walked back towards the table, holding a large book. Out of sheer curiosity, she slowly emerged from behind her hiding place. He held the book flush to the table, like a serving platter, and motioned for her to step onto it. Still upset, she avoided looking at him, yet she walked to the book and stood in the middle of its cover. He lifted the book until she could step onto the ledge. As she did so, her eyes widened. There was a china sauceboat, filled with steaming water and a head of soapy bubbles.  
  
She quickly turned to see Rumplestiltskin but couldn't: He had placed the opened book standing on its edges, forming two walls. With the sconce's flame, the sauceboat and the book, she found herself in a cozy little bathroom decorated with words. Belle covered her mouth with her hand. She had not imagined herself capable of smiling mere moments before. He had used no magic, yet the sight enchanted her. She heard his voice, hesitant and slightly muffled behind the book:  
  
"Is it... Will that do?"  
  
"It... It's _wonderful_. Thank you."  
  
After some silence, he spoke again:  
  
"I have... some work in here, but I can't... _see_ anything. If you're worried..."  
  
Belle bit her lip, fighting a startling urge to giggle. The absurdity of the situation was dawning on her. By a twist of fate, she was finding herself in the most formidable wizard's castle, slipping out of her dress and into a sauceboat while the fearsome sorcerer was guarding her _modesty_ ; all _four inches_ of it. One would have had to be completely mindless not to see some humour in it. However, as she sank into the warm water, Belle allowed herself to relax, the boat proving to be a remarkably perfect bathtub with its slope cradling her back. She closed her eyes and heard a gentle noise, like a quiet whirring, rising from below. Soothed by the warmth and the soft, repetitive sound, she found the nerve to speak:  
  
"Are you... all alone here?"  
  
Rumplestiltskin's response was a bit delayed, as if he wasn't sure if she had addressed him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't you have any servants?"  
  
"I never had a need for servants..."  
  
"But... Haven't you made a similar deal... with anyone else before?"  
  
Again, silence stretched before his reply:  
  
"Your name is... Belle, am I right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, Belle, I admit I hadn't banked on you accepting."  
  
Belle rested a while longer, until the water had gone tepid. She gingerly stepped out of the bath and saw that a few new silk sheets were folded next to it. She dried and wrapped herself with one of them. Almost as an afterthought, she quickly washed her blue dress in the water and hung it to dry on the edge closest to the candle. That way, it would be fresh and dry in the morning.  
  
The whirring was still the only sound breaking the silence. Intrigued, Belle tiptoed to the edge of the book and glanced over her ledge. Rumplestiltskin had his back turned to her side of the room. To her surprise, she discovered that he was sitting at a spinning wheel, lost in thought, his fingers carefully smoothing the forming thread. Belle couldn't identify the material in the semi-darkness, but she thought she saw the glint of a bright yellow or gold. She observed him for a while; his slender back and shoulder-lenght hair. In this fashion, there was nothing otherworldly about him. Nonetheless, Belle didn't dare interrupt his work or thoughts again. She quietly slipped back behind the book and once again folded the silk cloths into a cushy bed for herself. She snuggled inside and listened to the sound of his spinning until she was lost in dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The new stony ledge was better real estate than the table had been. Not only it offered Belle a good vantage point, it allowed her to reach a carved decorative border that extended around half the room. It was wide enough for her to safely wander about although it was, like everything else, in dire need of a dusting.  
  
Throughout the day, Rumplestiltskin would pop in and out of the room; sometimes to have a hurried cup of tea, other times muttering to himself pensively or moodily, handling some scroll or artifact. He always moved restlessly and Belle rarely ever saw him stand still or sit, save when he was spinning. In the light of day, she had been able to glimpse at the confounding product of his labour at the wheel: There was a basket of plain straw at the right of the instrument but the thread coiled on the spindle was fine and glittering. From its distinctive colour and shine, Belle had realized that it was gold.  
  
He periodically left sustenance upon her reach, more thimbles of tea, morsels of bread, cheese or fruit, though they were always furtive offerings. She came to question whether he deliberately waited for her to be occupied or asleep before dropping off the items or if it was mere coincidence. Even though she was relieved that she wasn't submitted to starvation or open torment, the loneliness was getting harrowing in and of itself. How could anyone insist on such isolation and for how long had Rumplestiltskin tolerated life within these dismal walls without any company, Belle wondered. It seemed like a self-imposed solitary confinment. She resolutely scrubbed whatever carvings and candle holders that she could reach on the wall; it was all she could do to occupy herself. Eventually, even that task became too monotonous and exhausting. She walked back to her little shelter on the ledge and collapsed on her bedding. Her chin was resting in her hand and she was looking about absentmindedly when her eyes found the words on the open book. She had always been an avid reader so she instantly felt delight as she began following the tale.  
  
As she read, she heard Rumplestiltskin enter the room and take a seat. Evidently, he was done with whatever business he had been about and had decided to spin some more. Belle heard the now familiar sound of the wheel and returned to the book. Once she reached the bottom of the page, she rose to turn it. However, she realized that it was no simple gesture at her size. She had no way to keep the cover safely balanced on its edges as she pulled on the page. The book was so large that she feared that her tugging could topple it over and possibly crush her.  
  
Frustrated at having so quickly lost her diversion, she slumped again on her bed, sullenly listening to the sorcerer's spinning. Would he always shun all forms of interaction? An idea slowly formed in her mind. She first brushed it off, though she figured it was worth the risk. The worst he could do was refuse...  
  
She took a few seconds to gather the nerve to call his name.            
  
"Rumplestiltskin?"  
  
He didn't answer right away, as if caught off-guard by hearing it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think you could... _please_... turn the page?"  
  
"The _page_?"  
  
"It's just... The story in this book is really quite gripping... but this passage ends mid-sentence."  
  
There was an incredulous silence, then a huff, and at last a gruff answer:    
  
"I'm only doing this once."  
  
Belle glanced up and saw his fingers fumble blindly at the top of the book. The page turned and she heard him stomp back to the spinning wheel.  
  
"Thank you." She piped, though he did not respond.  
  
After a moment, she began softly narrating an excerpt from the book:  
  
“ _She placed her emaciated hands upon Robert's fingers. 'Robert,' she asked, seeking his eyes, 'the last time you came and wished to take me, did you really desire me?' No man is completely bad; the Count at that moment said one of the only kind things that had ever issued from his lips, 'Yes, my beautiful Cousin, I loved you very much.' To be loved, to be desired had been the one important thing in the Queen's life, much more so than crowns and dignities..._ "  
  
She stopped and listened. She had expected to be interrupted by an irritated outburst, yet Rumplestiltskin had remained quiet. Belle resumed her reading, her voice growing more fervent after each paragraph.  
  
" _Silence fell once more, and for a moment Marguerite thought that her fever was conjuring up presences in the darkness. But, a moment later, she again heard the same sound of breathing, neared, and a light scratching on the floor. She sat up quickly on her pallet; there was a rattle of iron..._ "  
  
The spinning wheel hummed for a minute, then paused abruptly.  
  
"Well? What comes next in the blasted story? " Rumplestiltskin grumbled.       
  
"I don't know," Belle said coyly, "the page ends there."  
  
Belle heard an exasperated grunt.  
  
"I'm going to use magic..." He warned sulkily.  
  
"You _are_ a magician..."  
  
Belle saw a small puff of purple smoke and the book's page flipped over. She chewed on her lip a few seconds, to no avail: Her smile was clearly audible in her reading voice as she continued the tale. A rhythm emerged; whenever Belle paused at the bottom of a page, it would turn on cue. She was nearing the end of the sixth chapter when she became aware of how long she had been reading and that the wheel had fallen silent. She nonetheless finished the last paragraph. Belle poked her head around the book and saw Rumplestiltskin sitting idly, his chin propped onto his arms which were resting on the wheel. As if he had felt something awry, his head rose with a start and he turned. Their gaze met straight on and they both stared.  
  
"Oh... I thought you might have fallen asleep..." Belle said bashfully.  
  
"Um; No. Is... Is that it?" Rumplestiltskin replied. He seemed a bit out of sorts.  
  
"No... But I am getting a little bit hoarse..."  
  
"Oh; well... it _is_ rather late."  
  
He lowered his eyes. He glanced at the spinning wheel and motioned towards it.  
  
"You know, _this_ , it helps me rest; it helps me... forget. But, your story, it did much the same."  
  
Belle smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh, this is why I always loved books so much," she exclaimed, "they could always take me anywhere... They made me feel like I could be _anyone_."  
  
Rumplestiltskin pondered a while.  
  
"And... whom would you have rather been?" He asked quietly.  
  
She looked about wistfully and shrugged:  
  
"Oh, I don't know... There were so many different things I daydreamed about. But when my father died, I had to fend for myself. That wasn't so bad in itself, but it seemed everyone expected me to just quickly choose a man- or rather, let a man choose me- and get on with the regular little village life. Suddenly, the world seemed so much smaller for me; as my chances for adventure..."  
  
"Well the world sure got bigger now, didn't it..." Rumplestiltskin quipped. His gaze turned back to her when she let out a laugh and she believed she saw the hint of a smile on his face, though it was hard to be sure in the half-light.  
  
"Yes, it did. I guess I also ended up having an adventure of sorts after all..."  
  
Her laughter chimed a bit longer before trailing off, perhaps a bit sadly. Once silence had resumed, Rumplestiltskin slowly rose from his seat.  
  
"Maybe I should go work on that curse's cure some more... " He said as he made his way towards the door. As he was stepping over the threshold, Belle spoke up:  
  
"Wait..."  
  
He turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Goodnight." She said as she smiled at him.  
  
Once again, she could have simply imagined that he returned her smile, but he did answer.  
  
"Goodnight, dearie."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Belle was haphazardly holding on to a stone wyvern, trying to polish its face, when Rumplestiltskin walked in.  
  
"You know, I really can't see if there's dust up there anyway." He remarked, to which Belle, a little out of breath, answered with some snark:  
  
"Well, Is there a surface I _can_ reach where I _should_ be spending my efforts?"  
  
"Actually, since you keep insisting on scrubbing..." He lifted something up so she could better see it. She first though it was a dollhouse, in the shape of a colourful and ornate mansion, until she saw the circular windows.  
  
"It's a birdhouse?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
"It was; a very long time ago. For swallows... so there are many rooms."  
  
As Belle made her way back towards it, he placed the house on top of the ledge. Up close, she saw that it was made out of carved wood and carefully painted. Aside from the dust, it didn't seem like it had ever been exposed to the elements. There were four chambers inside, each with their own porthole window. Something dawned on her and she looked at him with surprise:  
  
"Is it... for me?"  
  
He shrugged and his hands fluttered dismissively.  
  
"I just encountered it... It seems more sensible than this..." He picked up the book off the shelf. "I guess you won't be needing it anymore. _Unless_..."  
  
Belle looked at him and smiled expectantly. He responded by fidgeting with the book's pages.  
  
"Unless you... would _like_ to know the ending. I wouldn't mind some tea, so perhaps... you could..." It seemed he was struggling for every word to come out, "read it?"  
  
Belle opened her mouth to answer but he quickly interjected:  
  
"I will turn the pages, of course."  
  
"I would be happy to."  
  
This time, she knew she saw a smile. Not a scowl or smirk. Once more she felt sudden delight; one that she couldn't quite comprehend. As before, he used the book to carry her off the shelf and back to the table where he propped the book up so she could read. He filled his cup- and her thimble- with tea and she continued the tale where she had left off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than the previous chapters, but it just ended well this way. The excerpt that Belle is reading is from one of my favourite book series (The Accursed Kings; I recommend) so it's a little bit meta ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin marched into the room with nervous annoyance. Belle was getting familiar with this sight. She didn't quite know where he had been languishing before, when he had been avoiding the room she dwelled in. What was clear is that he had since made a routine of recounting his various dealings to her, especially when said adventures vexed him. Perhaps their newfound ritual of Belle reading stories out loud while he spun had inspired him to share tales of his own; or it had somehow fostered enough trust in Rumplestiltskin to breach his stubborn silence.  
  
He feigned disregard for a second- also a customary habit- before launching into his account of the day. A man, common and rather coarse, had wanted to become a celebrated jouster. Upon further probing, it was revealed that his main goal was to woo a noblewoman he fancied; a _married_ noblewoman. This detail, and its omission, appeared to aggravate Rumplestiltskin greatly. The man wished to defeat the woman's husband, himself a champion knight, and win her that way since he had already been informed that he couldn't gain the woman's love through magic alone.  
  
"What a _lout_. Even though I make it plain that I'm not in the business of fixing their petty romance issues, they keep flocking." Rumplestiltskin hissed.  
  
"Well, what did you do?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow. He giggled with certain mischief.  
  
"Oh, I gave him what he wanted, to the letter: He _will_ be a renowned, winning jouster..." Belle cringed at him suspiciously until he exclaimed: "...the _four-legged_ champion. The lady of his dreams will indeed be most impressed with his prowess and stamina; enough so that she will beg her husband to purchase the gorgeous animal for her stable after the tournament. Reunited, at last." He raised a triumphant finger. Belle frowned at him.  
  
"What?" He argued, "He wanted a guarantee that the woman would want _him_ ; this was the only way it was to be achieved. People who are both shameless and poor with words should refrain from making business, especially with magic. I certainly don't go running after the idiots." He snorted with some scorn.  
  
"Why do you keep making the deals at all?"  
  
"There is great power in the exchange. It's not the value of the objects, or the content of the desires. Contracts, deals, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence."  
  
"But wouldn't you still have power without the deals?"  
  
"Oh yes. Very much."  
  
Belle peered at him as he walked towards his spinning wheel and fussed with the basket of straw.  
  
"I don't think that's all of it..." She said with a grin.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think you're lonely. This has been your only means of human contact, however contrived."  
  
Rumplestiltskin shot her a grimace of distaste and snorted.  
  
"Nonsense, dearie. Human contact is both overrated and damaging; you may trust me on that."  
  
"It may be; it may be... risky and often painful..." she said gently, "but you still need it. Any man would..."  
  
"I'm not a man."  
  
She couldn't help an eyeroll. It occured to her that over the last weeks, Rumplestiltskin had very much become a man in her eyes; a strange and complicated man, but there was something unmistakably human beneath the surface, something that he cautiously guarded. For one, despite their deal including no provisions regarding her care, he ensured that she was comfortable and safe. She had noticed that he went to great lenghts to avoid touching her, always using a silk cloth, book or similar platform to gingerly carry her from one spot to another whenever necessary. Perhaps he was mindful of her fragility, yet she had the impression that he was self-conscious, as if convinced that his direct touch would horrify or somehow injure her. His reticence had awakened a certain curiosity. At times, she had found herself fleetingly wondering what his skin felt like, what his scent would be.  
  
"Is it warm outside today?" Belle asked, noting that instead of his elaborate leather longcoat, he was clad in a dark red silk shirt, trimmed with golden lace.  
  
Rumplestiltskin blinked at the shift in subject but answered with a fleeting of hands:   
  
"It's dreadful. A heat wave. Everything sticks... and _reeks_. That's another thing; the _smell_ on that stupid man. It's a good thing he's a horse now; he can't be faulted..." He was interrupted by Belle sighing.  
  
"I haven't felt the sun on my face for weeks. It was barely spring, then..." She stared at the thin line of light that rimmed the draped window.  
  
He hesitated then walked towards towards the heavy fabric. He seemed to have a few misgivings but eventually began tugging at the velvet, which released grey puffs of dust with every pull. He grumbled quietly at the effort.  
  
"Did you _nail_ them down?" Belle said with knitted brows.  
  
"Yes." He said as one side of the drape finally gave way. The sunlight drew large golden ribbons in the dusty air, though they couldn't reach Belle on the table. Rumplestiltskin approached and fumbled to find a means of transport. Tentatively, Belle suggested:  
  
"It's mere steps away; just open your hand..."  
  
He stared at her with more shock than she had expected. He frowned and for a second Belle thought he would rebuke her, but he was momentarily speechless. She might as well have asked to be tossed into a frying skillet.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, with dismay. The question seemed to stir him out of his stupor; he scrambled to retrieve his aloof countenance.  
  
"Nothing... I'm just... I was..." He shook his head dismissively and stepped to the table. He placed his open palm on the wooden surface. Belle walked towards him. His eyes darted away when she stepped carefully into his hand; she thought he might have held his breath. Belle sat in his palm for balance and at last felt his skin under he own small hands. It was warm, a bit dry, and dusty from the drape. It didn't feel unnatural in the least, though Rumplestiltskin carried her over to the windowsill as quickly as possible without jolting her. Before stepping off, she smiled up at him and met his nervous gaze for a brief flash.   
  
"Thank you." She said cheerfully.  
  
They both stared at the window; the glass was tarnished and caked with grime.    
  
"I expect you would have liked to _see_ outside as well." He finally said, with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, dust is my specialty by now. May I have a cloth?"  
  
Rumplestiltskin lifted his arm and Belle believed he would produce another hankerchief. Instead, he reached for the window's lock and swung the heavy panelled frame open. A soft, pleasant breeze blew over her face, laden with the smell of grass. The delight of it, along with the warm sun and dazzlingly blue sky nearly overwhelmed her. She threw her head back, taking in the fresh air and, eyes closed, let out a gratified sigh.   
  
"Oh, what a beautiful day!" She gushed.  
  
"It's... not so bad, in the shade." He eventually retorted a bit hoarsly.  
  
She turned her head to him and beamed again. His face was stiff and unreadable. His eyes would flick towards her, than away.   
  
"Well. Try not to fall over the edge... It's a long way down."  
  
The warning prompted her to look down at her immediate surroundings. The stone windowsill was wide enough but there was also what must have been a flower box extending from it. It was filled with dried, unkempt earth, a few weeds and a dead rosebush, shriveled and thorny. She walked onto the dirt.  
  
"Did you forget to water the flowers?" She asked with a smirk.     
  
"I was rather ambitious the day I created this place. You may say I scaled back." He shrugged.  
  
Belle looked about and began pulling the weeds that were small enough for her to tackle. There were a few small pebbles that she arranged as a path through the dirt. Rumplestiltskin was watching intriguingly.  
  
"I spare you the dusting and you move on to landscaping?"  
  
"Why not? It's wonderful out here."  
  
She was engrossed with the endeavour and Rumplestiltskin observed her as she slowly organized the flower box into an orderly little yard. Soon, he began pulling the larger weeds, even dropping a few opinions and advice and eventually found himself outside the castle, rummaging under the window to find flatter stones for her path. Belle was discreetly observing him as well, at his sudden change in demeanor. As he meticulously placed the stones he had found into the box, his face had soften. His eyes were attentive and held a gleam of amusement. Belle discovered, perhaps for the very fist time, that they were beautiful; wide-set and ardent, the shade of deep topaz. Once they both had finished and the flower box looked like a miniature garden complete with terrasse, she spotted a satisfied smile on his lips. Belle felt an intense, inexplicable joy as they both stood together in the warm, late afternoon sun. She walked towards a long, smooth pink granite rock he had found, which served as a bench under the withered rose bush. She took a seat and smiled at him.  
  
"See? Gardening is pleasant after all; isn't it?..."  
  
For once, he didn't revert to his snide, remote facade and his smile remained, returning hers. With a finger he reached to the dead plant above her and touched it. Its limbs immediately became supple and green, sprouting clusters of oval leaves and producing three white roses, rimmed with deep pink.  
  
Belle stared in wonder at the flowers, which cast a soft shade over her; her gaze turned to Rumplestiltskin who seemed to shy a little from it.  
  
"Especially if we can cheat a little bit." He said.  
  
They remained out in the open until the sky had turned a deep purple and fireflies were dancing within the nearby brush. They talked but also spent long moments in silence. It was serene, as if the summer air was compelling them both to wipe all hardships from their minds for as long as the respite would be able to last, like a mysterious sort of magic had beguiled them. They had to retire at last when a black fly, which was the size of a large cat, startled Belle into a shriek, making Rumplestiltskin jump. They both laughed.  
  
"Better go in, or the swamp creatures will eat you whole." He said as he swatted at the gathering swarm.  
  
He reappeared inside the room and shut the window behind Belle as she stepped back inside. They dined lightly as Belle continued her reading from the previous day. Rumplestiltskin was listening while drinking his tea, though he did not spin that night. When she was done, Belle stepped away from the book. Rumplestiltskin rose and offered his hand as a ride to her private dwelling on the ledge. He still acted a bit skittish about this new closeness but it seemed he was gradually becoming accustomed to it. Belle stepped onto her perch and turned to him to bid him goodnight.

As his hand laid on the ledge, her eyes rested back on it in the candlelight. It looked like a fine serpentine carving, though it no longer seemed peculiar or sinister to her. Belle felt an impulse to touch it, to rest her own fingers on his and feel its warmth again properly. She felt herself blushing, then a sudden pang of distress, which marred the otherwise perfect day. Ever since she came to live with Rumplestiltskin, she hadn't really thought more deeply about the implications of her condition. Of course, she had to navigate daily the difficulties of being the size of a mouse, but life with the Dark One had been such a strange adjustment in itself that her curse had almost become an afterthought. As Rumplestiltskin was becoming more and more obviously human to her, she wondered if she was still human herself. After all, she could do nothing like a human anymore. She felt diminished in ways beyond mere size. Objects and surfaces were not the only things hopelessly out of her reach.   
  
What if the cure would elude even Rumplestiltskin, forever?  
  
With effort, she hid her disquiet and produced a small smile.  
  
"Good night." She said in a tremulous voice.  
  
He looked like he was pondering for several seconds but eventually answered goodnight softly. He began walking towards the door.  
  
"Rumplestiltskin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She paused before asking timidly.  
  
"Do you think... Is there really... a way to change me back?"  
  
He turned back towards her.  
  
"It is complicated magic. It is a matter of ensuring everything is restored correctly; the mind and... the heart and what they hold is the most delicate part. And I assume you prize them." He explained, "The only certain way is..."   
  
He caught himself and fell silent. He stared, almost regretfully, then had a small jerk of the head.  
  
"It may take time; but I will find a way, Belle."  
  
She nodded and he left the room.  
  
The next morning, Belle awoke to her breakfast left onto the ledge. Rumplestiltskin had probably already gone on some errand, as it often happened. In the light of day, her emotions of the previous night had abated and she noticed with a smile that he had left the window slightly ajar, clearly for her to be able to access the garden if she so wished. She saw that it was another bright and warm day. After eating, she made her way to the windowsill by walking over and down the wall's ornate carvings. It required some agility but wasn't overly difficult. She enjoyed the bright sun until midday when she shielded herself under the roses, leaning her back against the thick stalk.   
  
She had nearly dozed off from the humid air and humming of cicadas when a fluttering sound made her open her eyes. Expecting a dragonfly or moth, she turned her head lazily. Then she bolted upright in shock.  
  
She was stunned to see a young woman standing before her, even more so since the woman was tiny; the same height as herself. She was very pretty, dressed in an elaborate, sparkling green dress and Belle saw four gossamer wings sprouting out of her back.  
  
"Are... Are you a _fairy_?" Belle stammered.  
  
"Yes; do not be afraid." The fairy said furtively. She smiled. "I am here to help..."  
  
Belle knitted her brow in confusion.  
  
"Help? But... I don't need..."  
  
"Shhhh; I know you must be terrified, but it will be fine. Quickly..."  
  
Indeed, Belle suddenly felt a rush of panic as the green fairy gripped her arm.  
  
"Wait! _What are you doing_?"  
  
Both Belle and the fairy vanished from the spot in a burst of silver sparkling dust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that Blue rubs me the wrong way; sorry in advance ;)

" _Where am I_?" Belle shrieked in dismay.   
  
Now that the silver mist had dissipated, she saw that she was no longer at Rumplestiltskin's castle but in a circular room filled with multicoloured light, as if it were entirely made of floral stained glass. The room was breathtakingly beautiful but Belle was aghast. She felt the green fairy's hand on her shoulder and she turned abruptly.  
  
"I know you are in shock, but you are safe here." The fairy assured with a nod.  
  
"What did you _do_? I have to go back!" Belle was noticing a few other fairies approaching her; she felt completely lost. What was going on?  
  
"No," The green one continued, "you don't have to _ever_ go back. The Dark One cannot reach you here."  
  
"What? But... I _want_ to go back. I didn't ask for help; I didn't _need_ help!"  
  
"The poor girl..." She head one of the fairies whisper.  
  
"What did he do to her?" Another one, clad in purple, gasped.  
  
"He didn't do anything; he is helping me."  
  
"Please calm down," The green one said; she seemed confused by Belle's reaction. "My name is Tinkerbell; we are all here to help you..."  
  
"Yes, I _gathered_ that; but you are making a mistake..."  
  
"When I saw you, I instantly knew you had been bewitched by an evil spell. I could hardly believe you had made it out the window. The Blue Fairy will be able to find a cure for your condition; a _light_ magic cure."  
  
Tinkerbell smiled encouragingly but Belle's heart was sinking lower by the second. She tried to steady her breathing; perhaps speaking more calmly would convince the fairies that she wasn't actually out of her mind.  
  
"Please, listen. I am very thankful for your concern, but I would rather return to Rumplestiltskin. Everything was fine, I assure you."  
  
The fairies exchanged doubtful looks and Tinkerbell responded:  
  
"We cannot bring you back; not without Blue's consent, anyway. She will be back tomorrow and you can speak to her. You'll see; she will make everything better."  
  
Belle rubbed her forehead with her hands.  
  
"Will she send me back?" She asked imploringly. The fairies exchanged uncomfortable looks once again. Tinkerbell reached for Belle's hand gently.  
  
"She... has the power to do so. But for now, please come. We have to wait 'til tomorrow anyway, so let's get you some refreshments, alright?"  
  
Belle nodded dubiously, mainly to put an end to the infuriatingly pointless discussion with the fairies. It seemed no amount of reasoning could change their stance and Belle felt an urgent need to sit and gather herself. She reluctantly followed Tinkerbell down a winding, scintillating hallway and into what looked like a quaint dormitory room. There were several beds, each set in their own little alcove. Each was decorated in a different color; pink, white, yellow, periwinkle and emerald. There was a round table in the middle of the room which was laden with various plates. Belle sat on the little stool that Tinkerbell offered her, almost in a daze.  
  
"Please, serve yourself. You must be hungry..."  
  
"Actually, no; I'm not." Belle said quietly, which was true. The plates held bite-sized morcels that Belle couldn't readily identify. They were beautifully decorated but she couldn't care less   
  
"I would like to be alone, please."   
  
Tinkerbell seemed hesitant for a moment but rose from her seat.  
  
"I am sorry that... this is difficult. You will feel much better tomorrow. The white bed is yours. Please do ask if you need anything, alright?"  
  
Belle waited several seconds with the hope that Tinkerbell would be out of earshot. She then whispered urgently:  
  
"Rumplestiltskin."  
  
Silence.  
  
" _Rumplestiltskin_... "  
  
She repeated his name several times until she accepted that the fairies must have been correct; he somehow could not hear her from that place. She got up and walked around the room, examining its every corners, or rather lack thereof since it was entirely made of curves. Furthermore, she could not see any windows, even though an iridescent light was softly dancing all around, as if she were trapped in a very elaborate soap bubble. She went to the entrance of the room and looked out into the corridor. At least, there were doors; could she merely find the exit and walk out freely? She had the nagging feeling that it was unlikely, yet stepped out and followed the hallway. She encountered several doorways, all leading to other common rooms with beds. From this, Belle assumed that fairies must have lived in some sort of communal arrangement.  
  
She was frustrated, though not entirely shocked, when she came full-circle and re-entered the room Tinkerbell had left her in. Were the fairies so convinced that there was no way Belle could have been willingly staying in the Dark One's company that they were determined to hold her prisoner instead? Her only hope was for the Blue Fairy to have more sense than her subordinates and put an end to this ridiculous intervention. Once again, she was helplessly stranded. Just as she had been getting accustomed to her new form and life at the Dark castle, she had been plucked away again. Being minuscule and without magic was the most powerless state possible.  
  
After several more surveyings of the room and hallway, which yielded no further opportunities for escape, Belle had sat on her designated bed when she heard a few voices approaching. Five fairies entered the room. Their chatting abruptly stopped when they saw Belle. She recognized one of them from earlier in the large glass-like room. They each took a seat around the round table. One of them turned to Belle:  
  
"Would you like some dinner?" She asked timidly.  
  
"No thank you." Belle replied. She lied on her bed and turned to her side, away from the dining fairies. She felt like accepting the fairies' food would be a tacit condoning of her captivity. She was too unsettled to eat anyway.  
  
They did not insist and began conversing again in hushed voices. After the meal, each fairy retired to her own colour-coded little nook. The shimmering light had dimmed to a cool, moon-like blue. It appeared it was time for rest, which was good; it meant the next day was coming closer.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
Belle heard the timid voice again. She turned her head and saw the fairy whose bed was closest; she was slightly mousy and dressed all in pink. Belle's first impulse was to ignore her; she then determined that there was no real reason to be hostile to the shyly smiling fairy.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"My name is Nova..." The fairy whispered.  
  
"I'm Belle."  
  
Hesitantly, Nova murmured:  
  
"Are... Are you alright?"  
  
"No. I'm not." Belle said sadly. "But hopefully, it will be 'all better' tomorrow..."  
  
She forced a smile then curled up again on her side. The fairy dormitory had gone completely quiet. Belle had wanted to fall asleep quickly so that the day would come sooner, but her mind had other plans. She kept imagining Rumplestiltskin, alone again in his gloomy castle. What was he doing and thinking at that very moment? Would he assume she had decided to leave? Would he be angered or distressed? Perhaps he would simply shrug it off and return to his spinning and deals without a care. She couldn't decide which scenario was most upsetting to her. She simply felt utterly lonely.   
  
The night went by at a snail's pace while Belle tossed and turned, slipping in and out of an uneasy sleep. At long last the ethereal lighting in the room became slowly warmer and brighter. Belle heard the fairies beginning to stir and rise one by one. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited silently; she didn't know when she would be able to see the Blue Fairy Tinkerbell had spoken of but it was all she was intent to do.  
  
Nova approached her with a sheepish smile. She was holding a small plate on which sat a few pieces of fruit and small pastries.  
  
"You should eat a little bit. You need your strenght, and health." She offered kindly. Belle sighed and accepted a few pieces. There was indeed no point in making herself ill. Besides, she was already feeling achy and weary from her restless night. However, Belle immediately dropped the piece she was nibbling on back onto the plate as she saw Tinkerbell enter the room. She rose expectantly and the fairy in green nodded to her with an engaging smile.  
  
"Good morning. Blue is here and ready to see you..."  
  
"Oh, good..." Belle couldn't help sighing. She followed Tinkerbell into the labyrinth of corridors and soon they were back into the large, dazzling room they had originally appeared in.  
  
Predictably, a fairy elaborately clad in blue was standing in the middle of it. She was dark-haired and even though she was smiling, there was a sternness in her traits. She appeared a bit older than the other fairies Belle had seen so far. Tinkerbell went to stand nearby, though not immediately next the the Blue Fairy.  
  
"Um, hello..." Belle said, unsure of whether any sort of protocol was involved.  
  
"Hello," The fairy replied in a honeyed voice. "I understand you were rescued from the Dark One's castle."  
  
"Well, actually, there seems to have been a misconstruction," Belle replied with a polite smile, "I wasn't in any need of rescue."   
  
The Blue Fairy's eyebrows arched a little, though her gaze did not flinch, observing Belle shrewdly.    
  
"Oh? But you are cursed with dark magic."  
  
"It wasn't Rum... the Dark One's magic. It was cast by a jealous man. I summoned the Dark One myself, for assistance."   
  
Belle kept smiling cordially, hoping to quickly settle the matter, though there was something off-putting about the fairy's intent stare. She felt uncomfortable, as if she were in front of a tribunal. She noticed that Tinkerbell was following the exchange quietly, though her wide eyes bounced somewhat nervously from Belle to the Blue one.       
  
"So you made a deal with him?"  
  
"Yes," Belle affirmed, "he has been working on finding a cure ever since. I have been perfectly safe in the meantime."  
  
"And what was the price for this cure?" The head fairy's nostrils flared ever so slightly, which Belle read as faint derision.    
  
She fell silent; there was definitely no way to put _lifelong servitude_ in a good light. Though it felt to her as if the true terms of the deal had changed, even in Rumplestiltskin's mind. She lifted her chin with some defiance. If being uncooperative was one of the few freedoms left to her, she decided she would indulge.   
  
"I believe this is between the dealmaker and myself."  
  
The Blue Fairy stared at her with a pensive look. She very lightly nodded to herself.  
  
"In any case, there is no deal. You are not bound. Since he hasn't provided a cure, his terms cannot hold you. This is why Green was able to sense and rescue you.  
  
" _Abduct_ me, more like..." Belle mumbled. This was not going well at all. She sensed that Tinkerbell had shifted anxiously at her rectification.  
  
"It is strange..." Blue continued quietly,"He is not normally negligent..."  
  
Belle was losing patience.  
  
"Is this going to drag much longer? I haven't hurt or wronged anyone. Surely I am free to go now?"  
  
"Of course, you will be free to go as you please..."  
  
Belle was already inhaling with relief but the fairy pursued:  
  
"...as soon as you are restored. Have no fear, this should not take very long."  
  
"What?" Belle instinctively took a step back, as if she expected the fairy to wave a burst of magic her way. Her mind was racing. "But... I thought..."  
  
"Fairy dust is very powerful. Light magic is most effective at fixing damage from dark powers."  
  
"Right _now_?" Belle asked defensively. She wasn't sure how to feel; she should have been relieved that a cure was at hand, though she felt something wasn't right. She had expected Rumplestiltskin to fix it and he had worked at it. He had worked at more than that; he had made her feel safe and happy in her predicament. This amounted to something in her eyes, something she couldn't quite yet define but that she didn't want taken from her.  
  
"No, unfortunately. The fairy dust will be ready in three days."  
  
"What if... What if I refuse?"  
  
"Why would you refuse? It is what you wanted, badly enough to summon the darkest sorcerer. Light magic can achieve this without cost to your soul. It is what it does by its very nature; what we fairies do; we extinguish dark magic."  
  
"I... I just..."  
  
The Blue Fairy interjected; though her voice still had its syrupy quality, her demeanor had hardened.  
  
"How do you know your mind- your _will_ \- hasn't been altered?"  
  
Belle frowned with outrage, stung by the suggestion.  
  
"I am familiar with the workings of my own mind. And I _know_ he wouldn't have..."  
  
"Do you truly realize who you are speaking of?"   
  
"He wouldn't, and besides, he _couldn't_... love cannot be created with magic..." Belle retorted with satisfaction; this fact couldn't be argued. Her heart could only be her own and true. However, she suddenly regretted her words as the Blue Fairy exclaimed:     
  
"You _love_ him?"  
  
"It's not... He has treated me as a friend. He's not as dark as everyone says; there _is_ good in him..." If there had been any chance of softening the fairy leader's stance, which she doubted, Belle had irrevocably lost it. The Blue Fairy shook her head decisively.  
  
"You will have your true form and your freedom in three days." She said in a grave voice. "Your stay will be made as comfortable and peaceful as possibly be." With this, she produced a small bow of the head, her wings fluttered and she vanished in a silvery shower of sparks.  
  
Tinkerbell was worrying her lip and stared back at Belle who stood frozen, appaled by the decision made on her behalf.  
  
This sealed it. She would not accept the fairy's cure.   
  
She had three days to find a way to contact Rumplestiltskin or escape. 


	6. Chapter 6

Belle spent the next day in a sullen torpor, idly pacing the fairies' living quarters and pondering on her situation. Most of the fairies appeared too busy and hurried to pay her any attention, except for Nova who periodically popped into the room and shyly smiled at her and even Tinkerbell who asked her somewhat uncomfortably if she needed anything. Still upset from the Blue Fairy's unflinching stance, Belle responded politely but coldly. But by late afternoon, as she was sitting at the sparkling window tinted purple and gold by late afternoon sun, she heard again the pink fairy's soft voice:

"You miss him, don't you?"

Belle turned sharply towards Nova. Though the fairy wasn't smiling, her eyes were gentle and sympathetic. Belle felt her defenses crumble at the simple and honest question. She nodded.

"Yes; I do. I know it sounds strange... " She looked up at Nova who took a seat next to her on the cushioned sill.

"I always heard he was so... fearsome." Said Nova. Belle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fearsome. Well, I guess he does appear that way to many people; but I have yet to see it. He may have a streak of mischief; he certainly can be vindictive, but mostly he is very lonely." Belle's eyes became pensive, "There is something about him; he was always very cautious and gentle with me, it was as if he remembered something... I think he has cared for something small and fragile before. I know the Blue Fairy thinks he is a monster, incapable of caring for anything. But that's not what I've seen."

"I understand." Nova said and Belle turned to her. The fairy continued: 

"There was someone I met, two years ago. We were very different. I mean, I'm a fairy; he was a dwarf...In any case, we wanted to see the world together, side by side..."

"But?..." Belle urged on.

"You see, dwarves can't love; it's not part of their nature. They know friendship and care but not..." Nova shrugged. "Well, I was told that he could never return my love, and that us being together was a foolish dream. By pursuing it, I would be throwing away my future." Nova chewed on her lip "Maybe it's true, but to this day, I have a doubt. I regret that I never got to find out. Now I'll always wonder." The fairy's shoulders dropped and for a moment, the sad longing on her face made Belle forget her own. She felt a burst of fondness for the soft-spoken girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

Nova looked up at her.

"You could find him again, after Blue restores you...I imagine the protective spell might be lifted as well." She offered.

"The only reason I was there with him was our deal. At first, he was mainly figuring out how to properly reverse the spell. After a while, he let his guard down somewhat, like he was just beginning to get used to feeling a presence around again. But it was still so halting. He hadn't allowed anyone in for who knows how long. I'm worried that without that deal, he may not be trusting enough to let anyone in again; certainly not for his own sake." Belle sighed sadly "I just wish everything could have carried on the way it was. I trust that he would have found the cure; he was being so meticulous about it."

They sat quietly a few moments before Nova patted her hand gently.

"Please, don't lose hope. I must go for now, but... let's see how it all plays out. There is still time." 

There was something in her smile and the lively way she stood up that Belle found intriguing, but Nova slipped away and out of the room with merely a wave of the hand. Belle felt a welcome sense of relief. Even though her situation remained the same, sharing her feelings openly and having them validated by someone sympathetic had been comforting. Her mind was more peaceful and clear and she decided that Nova was right; there was still time, and hope.

After sharing dinner with her fairy roommates, she prepared for bed and pondered her conversation with Nova as her head rested on the white pillow. Would Rumplestiltskin allow her back in if she were to show up at his door her old self again? She more easily imagined him shying away, hiding behind his gruff and scornful persona and shutting the door. How many had he turned away before? How many had actually demonstrated care for him, she wondered. Perhaps hers was a fool's errand, a false hope, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had to see it through.

She had nearly drifted to sleep when a sound pulled her out of her reverie. She opened her eyes and saw Nova's face hovering over her in the dim light. 

"Are you awake?" Nova whispered "Please be quiet..."

"Nova? What's going on?" Belle answered in a hushed voice.

"Come..." Nova gestured for Belle to follow her.

Soon they were out of the common room and into the hallway.

"Do you really wish to return to the Dark Castle?" Nova asked.

"Why... Yes, yes I do..." Belle answered with some confusion.

"I found someone who could help..." Nova said as she motioned again and began walking. Belle still felt a bit disorientated by the sudden intervention but followed Nova through the maze of softly glowing corridors. They arrived at a small, round door at the end of a hallway. Nova opened it and Belle felt a cool breeze on her face and the scent of moist night air. As she peered out in the open and saw the stars in the night sky, Belle felt an instant spark of excitement at her recovered liberty. They both clambered down a leafy ladder until they were standing on the ground at the edge of what Belle perceived as a field. At her scale, it seemed more like a thick forest of grass. 

Nova called out in a cautious voice:

"Jiminy?"

Before Belle could inquire, she heard a rustling through the grass and a thumping sound nearby made her jump. She turned towards it and she cowered a bit as she saw a greenish creature somewhat larger than herself poised there. She recognized the creature's shape and features as a sort of grasshopper-or cricket- and let out a sigh of relief despite herself. She turned to Nova who explained:

"The Dark One's castle is rather far from here, especially in this form. But Jiminy has agreed to help you get there... "

"Well, as... as far as the castle's garden, anyway..." A bashful male voice stammered.

Belle was shocked at the realization that the cricket had spoken.

"Oh, um; Hello..." she replied and Nova ushered her towards Jiminy.

"I'm sorry, there isn't much time for introductions. But Jiminy is a friend and he knows the way..." Said Nova. She helped Belle take a seat on the cricket's back, which was novel but not too uncomfortable. Once Belle was secure, Nova handed her a small pouch. 

"Here is some fairy dust. It's not much, not enough for any major spells. But it can help if you get in a bind."

Belle stared at the fairy.

"Oh, Nova; you are going to get in trouble because of this, aren't you?" She cringed. Nova shook her head dismissively.

"If I do, well, there is someone out there I need to catch up with." Her eyes twinkled and she winked. 

"How could I ever thank you..." Belle began but Nova waved her hand.

"You've reminded me that some things are worth taking a risk for, Belle. I was glad to meet you. Now we don't have much time; you must go quickly. I bid you good luck." 

Belle leaned to hug the fairy one last time.

"Good luck, Nova; and goodbye."

She then braced herself as her unlikely steed began leaping away. The motion was odd and swift and Belle held on tightly to a makeshift rein that had been attached around Jiminy's neck.

The experience was at first frightening as they plunged in and out of a dark ocean of grass and flew through the cold air. Belle held her breath as she clasped the ribbon tightly. However, after a while, she got accustomed to the steady cadence of the leaps and her heart and stomach settled.

"Are... Are you alright up there?" Jiminy asked in his shy voice.

"Yes, thank you... Um, I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of sorts: I didn't realize I could understand animals..."

"Oh, no; it's not that... I'm not an ordinary cricket. I used to be...well... a man."

"Really? What happened?"

"The Blue Fairy gave me this form..."

"Oh! You poor soul!" Belle exclaimed "Why?..."

"N...No, no! I wanted to be transformed." Jiminy explained quickly "It was a fresh start..."

"I see..." Belle paused, not wanting to be rude in pressing Jiminy for details. Also, she worried about exerting him by urging him to speak on top of leaping. They traveled for a long while  
through thickets and grassy fields until a grayish glow lightened the eastern portion of the sky. 

"Thank you for doing this," Belle said as she noticed they had traveled all night "I'm sorry it's so far away for you..."

"Oh, it's alright; it's not so difficult for me... You may say I have the legs for it." Jiminy replied with a timid sort of giggle. 

Suddenly, as if the early morning sun had awakened her drowsy mind, Belle gasped: 

"Oh my; how silly of me! You don't need to take me all the way there..."

"W-What? I don't?..."

"No! It would be much simpler if you could summon Rumplestiltskin for me..."

"Rum... Y-you mean..." Belle felt the cricket falter and she lurched a bit as he missed a blade of grass he was aiming for. "N-no, no, no... That I can't do..."

"But he wouldn't have any reason to hurt you; it is between him and I and..." 

Jiminy shook his head as emphatically as a cricket could.

"I'm s-sorry but no... Calling on the Dark One; it's just n-not something I can do. I'm sorry..." He added as a deterrent "It shouldn't take too much longer to get there anyway; another day or so..."

Jiminy's refusal and fear disappointed Belle but she didn't dare press the issue. Since he was freely helping her, he had the right to do it his own way.

"Fair enough..." She said as reassurance to the cricket whom she felt was still tense and disquieted at her suggestion. She was thinking of a more genial topic of conversation when Jiminy came to a halt. He held still for several seconds.

"What's the matter?" Belle whispered with some alarm.

"I-I'm not sure... I though I saw something moving nearby..." 

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Something...big; I think..."

They had landed on the ground and the tall grass around them prevented any surveying; they opted to listen quietly for signs of danger. After a moment longer, Jiminy stirred and spoke with less tension.

"I guess it has passed. Maybe... we should take a little break anyway. But be careful..." 

Belle slipped off his back and welcomed the opportunity to stretch her back and legs. Her relief was short lived as a loud brushing sound made her cower in shock. She turned but could not see Jiminy until she faintly heard his fearful gasping, way above her. As she peered through the grass, she saw him dangling, caught into a coarse netting. A young boy was wielding the butterfly net and had clamped his hand around it to prevent the cricket from jumping out. Without a second thought, Belle scrambled to climb a nearby weed to get closer to Jiminy who was desperately thrashing against the net.

"Can you slip through?" Belle cried.

"I-It's too tight! Oh no..."

Belle's heart sank as the boy began sauntering away with his prize. There was no telling what he would do with the insect. In her despair, Belle remembered the pouch that Nova had given her. She grabbed it and ripped it open. She had no time to wonder at the content's mesmerizing golden glimmer. Using the drawstrings as a sling, she spun the pouch and hurled it at the captive cricket. There was a puff of shimmering smoke as the net seemed to dissolve into thin air. Belle saw Jiminy's form fall freely into the grass and she attempted to climb down the stalk but her actions had caught the boy's attention. She heard the crashing of his feet through the brush as he closed in on her. Before she could jump and disappear into the grass, the world darkened and the musty smell of grimy fabric enveloped her. With horror, she was reminded of her time spent in Gaston's pouch and realized she had been caught.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumple's in the next chapter; promise ;)


End file.
